


Wreckonings

by e_addi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: A series of short drabbles sent to friends on tumblr. Also just short drabbles that I barf out for myself





	1. Reiji/Reader

You woke up with a start and a moan and a body so heated you felt like the entire world was burning. But it wasn’t. It was just your nerves alight with pleasure as you felt _something_ move slowly, move deep in and out of you, caressing every muscle inside you. You shuddered, fists scrambling for purchase against your pillow as moans slipped from your lips, your mind still so hazy with sleep you weren’t sure what was happening.

The deep chuckle and breath brushing against your ear drew your attention and blearily you realized Reiji was above you, his body looming over yours and that it was _his dick_ inside you, sending wave after wave of pleasure racing across your body. A particularly hard thrust had you crying out, your mind slowly registering what was happening and intensifying the pleasure running through your nerves.

Reiji’s hand went to your jaw, caressing your cheek gently as his thumb traces your lip, drawing it open for him. He leaned down, making his cock drive into you even deeper as he captured your mouth with his, tongue dancing with yours and swallowing your moans down. Your head was heady, everything happening too fast for your still awakening brain, but you did your best to kiss him back, whimpering in his mouth when his hips moved again, his dick stroking your insides deliciously.

Reiji let your lips go just as you were running out of oxygen, leaving you panting as he grinned down at you. “Good morning~ I hope you like my wake up call, my girl~!”


	2. Reiji/Ai

“Ne, Ai-Ai. You can’t squeeze me that tightly or this is going to be over way too soon.” Reiji laughed, breathlessly as his hand on the back of Ai’s neck tightened, pushing the younger man’s head harder against the bed. His eyes roaming over the dark marks on pale skin. Mischeviously, Reiji’s hand caressed Ai’s ass, already red from all the slaps it had been subjected to, only to raise it and slap it again.  
  
Ai gasped and whined, wiggling under his grip and trying to push his ass onto Reiji’s dick inside him, wanting to pull him in deeper still. He was far too gone to even respond to Reiji’s teasing, wanting nothing more than to just _come_ already. But he can’t. Not like this.  
  
“R-Reiji… _please_ …” Ai gasped out, the only coherency he could manage as his body shuddered from the waves of pleasure. Reiji sighed, lust filling him at the sound of his name leaving Ai’s throat. All breathless and raspy… only for him. His hand left Ai’s neck, gripping his hips tightly instead, moving his hips to drive his dick deeper into the man’s body and making him let out a strangled moan.  
  
“You asked for it, Ai-Ai… Don’t yell at me when you can’t get up tomorrow.”


	3. Ranmaru/Reader

Your moans were muffled by the gloved hand covering your mouth. Ranmaru’s ragged breathing in your ear, the tight grip of his other hand, clad in leather as well, on your hip was doing nothing but feed into the tight coil in your center. His dick moved in and out of you relentlessly, faltering only slightly when your own body squeezed him far too tightly in response. His teeth, brushing against your neck had you coming undone, your insides rippling against Ranmaru’s inside you. 

You shuddered as he groaned into your ear, his hips faltering before he buried himself deep inside you and muttered a curse as he came. You nearly sobbed at the feel of warmth filling you, making you feel so full with both his cum and his dick still inside you. You felt his forehead fall against your shoulder for a bit, his breathing sounding harsh and short in your ears before abruptly, he stepped away from you - making you whimper at the loss of him - and turned you around. Ranmaru glared at you, eyes still so dark with lust for you. You yelped when he suddenly thrusts his fingers inside you, making you moan at the burn of his gloves stretching you and shuddering at the feel of his cum dripping down inside you. Ranmaru smirked enjoying the way you were writhing under his hands. “Did you think I’ll be done with just one?” He lowered his head so that you could meet his eyes more easily and brushed his lips against your cheek in mocking affection. “No, I’m going to fill you up with me until you’ll always feel me inside you.”


End file.
